tides_of_time_webcomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Finlay
"That sort runs the world, you know. People like us? Trod underfoot. Piracy's freedom from the system, and people like 'im." ― Blue Finlay Blue Finlay is a pirate of Captain Colton's crew. History Finn was born in a brothel as the son of a prostitute and an unknown father. Early in life he befriended Twigs, an orphan living by the docks. Throughout his childhood, Finn witnessed the people he cared about being abused by the wealthy clients, and so developed a hatred for the middle class. When he was around sixteen, he was deemed to be 'in the way' and was thrown out of home. He and Twigs decided to travel to the coast to join a crew of pirates in order to find work and obtain help for Twigs, who had been badly injured.Tales of the Tides- The Desperate and the Dying Personality and Traits Finn appears to be very self confident and arrogant, often praising his own abilities and patronising others. However, this bravado covers up deep insecurities about his past and upbringing. Skills and Abilities Finn has proclaimed himself to be 'one of the best fighters on the ship,' a claim that has yet to be proven either way. However, he clearly is able to at least hold his own in a fight, both with a sword and without. Relationships Twigs Finn and Twigs are childhood friends, with a relationship that is almost sibling like. The decision to become pirates was made in part to save her life as a pirate crew would be the most likely people to both take them on, and have a doctor at hand. Though Twigs disapproves of how Finn behaves on occasion, the two remain close. Captain Colton Above all else, Finn wants recognition from The Captain, and deeply admires him. He aspires to be just like him, with his own ship and crew someday. Sebastian Worthington Finn hated Sebastian right from the start, which partially stemmed from his prejudice against the privelleged. He also expressed a concern that if allowed to live, Sebastian could get the whole crew killed once back on land. The hatred is intense and petty, to the point there is little he wouldn't try to get at Sebastian, other than defy The Captain's orders not to physically harm him. He has stated that when the journey is over, he expects Sebastian to be killed. Nate Jones Finn was initially impressed by Nate after finding out his father had been a Davy Jones. However, he introduced himself in a condescending manner, and his misjudged attempts to impress and befriend Nate did not work. Over time, Finn came to resent Nate siding with Sebastian over the rest of the crew, and this eventually resulted in him and others turning on Nate, and brutally attacking him in the hopes of getting to Sebastian. Trivia * He and Twigs were the subject of a short story hosted on the 'Tales of the Tides' website. * Blue Finlay was named after a blue silkie chicken who lived at a farm park. References Category:The Back o' Beyond Characters Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Sairish Category:Pirate Category:Criminal